


How Gamzee Makara Became Sober

by Nightshade_Kyousuke



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gamzee Makara and Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Insanity, Multiple Personalities, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Sober Gamzee Makara, Sorry Not Sorry, how gamzee went crazy, too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_Kyousuke/pseuds/Nightshade_Kyousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot based on how Gamzee went insane. Gamzee runs out of slime and Dave sends that damned ICP video, Bard comes out, and the struggle that ensues. It was never really covered in the webcomic, so I figured I could do a short coverage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Gamzee Makara Became Sober

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Homestuck, because if I did, Pepsi Cola would have been canon a long-ass time ago and none of the kids' families would die.

Gamzee Makara started feeling sober again, and decided to remedy that. He weakly smiled as he sauntered over to his recuperacoon, about ready to get some more slime for one of his pies. He reached in and attempted to scoop a handful or so out, but his smile faltered as he had to reach deeper. He continued to reach and kept feeling nothing, and he finally realized he was out of slime. He shrugged and just brushed it off. Not like anything was going to happen to make his alter come out.

A little while later as he was listening to the hiss of one of his Faygo bottles opening, relishing in the "motherfuckin miracles," he heard a notification from Trollian on his computer and went to check it out. He smiled lazily; Dave Strider. Dave was one of the human kids he liked best because he was a funny guy, and he always engaged Gamzee in a rap battle of sorts.

"Dave-bro. Motherfuck, this'll be magical." He started talking with the human boy, and he kept saying something about a video that would tell him about his Juggalo religion and shit. So he clicked on the link - the worst decision he'd ever made.

It was... Outraging. Completely BLASPHEMOUS! He started to get that feeling again, only stronger. More present. He needed to get to Karkat before Bard came out.

He started to rush towards the other trolls, then stopped dead in his tracks before he got to the door. 

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THEY'D HELP YOU GET HIGH AGAIN, BY EATING THAT FUCKING DISGUSTING SLIME SHIT? FUCK NO!" He screamed at himself.

"Shut up, shut up! Go away, motherfucker!" He clutched at his head, eyes wide. The young troll crumpled into a ball on the floor.

"Hahaha. Think it's that easy to get rid of me?" His smile grew wicked and psychotic as he whispered.

"Bard, you motherfucker! We had a fucking legit ass agreement!" Gamzee pleaded with his split personality.

Bard just barked out a laugh, and screamed at his host. "I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS, EITHER, BUT WE STILL MUST DEAL WITH IT! AND THAT DEAL WAS I WOULD STAY SUBDUED AS LONG AS YOU ATE THAT FUCKING DISGUSTING SLIME! AND LOOK WHAT JUST RAN OUT!"

"Bard, stop fucking screaming! The others will-" The young Makara was cut off.

"What do you mean? The others don't care. Do you think they're looking for you, right now?" Bard chuckled. "It's not like you'll be able to go and tell them. You'll be... Me." He started laughing maniacally at the last three words.

"No, no, no! This isn't how it was supposed to fucking go! FUCK!" Gamzee's eyes widened as he screamed the expletive. He covered his mouth with his hand, which Bard happily bit, and stepped on a horn.

He jumped at the loud honk, then looked around, panicking. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

He tried to race out the door and find Karkat, but Bard took over before he reached the doorway. "AH, AH, AH! NO YOU DON'T, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Bard, I'm motherfuckin serious! Let me out!"

"Tempting... But not tempting enough. Why should I let you through?"

"FUCK YOU!" Gamzee screamed at himself again, this time not fighting it or trying to hide it. He shouldered the door and burst out, making a run for it down the hallway. He skidded to a halt, looking for a transportalizer to the server room.

He found one and ran for it, sliding to reach it before Bard took over again. He opened his eyes and found himself in the room, but only Karkat was there. He smiled in relief. Even if it was just Karkat, he could help.

Gamzee got up and a split second later, he was making a beeline for his Moirail. He had almost reached to short troll, but didn't get to the mutant-blood in time. He yelped as he fell over his own foot, which Bard stuck out for his host to trip over. Bard chuckled quietly as Karkat turned around, looking for the source of the noise, and hesitantly turned his back upon finding nothing.

He took control of the shared body and went back to Gamzee's respiteblock, where they had a long conversation... And then Bard won control.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think of my first story? Did I do well? If you have any suggestions, just leave a comment and I'll start to work on that. Okay? Thanks for reading!


End file.
